1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user terminal device and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user terminal device for searching for and inserting an image directly into a document preparation window, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may write various documents using a document preparation program in an electronic device. A document may have content including text and may also include images accompanying text included in document contents. Hence, the document written using the document preparation program may include the text and the images. In order to insert an image using the document preparation program, the user may have to search for an image stored in a storage unit of the electronic device using an insertion menu. However, since images stored in the storage unit are limited in number, the user may also search for an image through a web browser and may select and insert the image searched for using the web browser.
The user may insert the image stored to the storage unit as described below. The user may select an insertion menu and/or execute a function for inserting an image of the document preparation program. When using the insertion menu and/or function for inserting the image, the user may find a directory including the intended image and may select the intended image in the directory, and thus, the intended image may be inserted into the current document. Alternately, the user may insert an image using the web browser as described below. The user may open a web browser window and may search for an image by inserting a search word, by searching for images on the Internet, or may locate the image on the Internet according to any suitable manner. The user may then select an image from among the image search results. The user may download and store the selected image in the storage unit of the electronic device or may copy the searched image and may then paste the image into the document preparation program window.
As discussed above, in order to insert the image during the document preparation, the user may have to perform many steps and/or processes. Accordingly, in order to insert the image stored in the storage unit, it may be difficult to know where the image is stored. In order to search for and insert the image using the web browser, it may be inconvenient to open a separate search window and/or web browser window in order to search for and select the image from the search results, and to switch back to the document preparation program window. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for searching for an image and inserting the image more easily when the user creates a document in an electronic device, such as a user terminal device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.